The invention relates to an electrical swivel coupling with one inner and one outer wiper contact ring arrangement for transmitting electrical currents.
Electrical swivel joint couplings are known, for instance for installation in bearings for carrier elements from which electrically driven appliances are suspended. In these couplings, the current of the axially successive contact rings in the rotor is carried to the outside with the aid of solidly-soldered connection cables. These contact rings are tapped by metal bands with cut-in, outward-curved contact ribs, as known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 39 18 234 A1.